


Sincerely, Us.

by r_ice (orphan_account)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kokichi is a ghost haunting Kaito, M/M, Musical References, SINCERELY ME IS A GOOD SONG OK, Songfic, lets ignore kaitos fear of ghosts, platonic or romantic up to you :>
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/r_ice
Summary: Kokichi and Kaito fabricate their friendship via email.





	Sincerely, Us.

Dear _Kaito Momota_  
_We've been way too out of touch_  
_Things have been crazy  
__And it sucks that we don't talk that much_

Kokichi floated next to Kaito, who was typing away on the laptop, stress evident on his hair. Smirking the ghost 'accidentally' bumped the laptop, the astronaut panicking before shooting the dead boy a glare. "Can you fucking stop? Even in death you're a pain in the ass." Kaito said, going back to the email draft. Kokichi giggled, scooping the laptop out of his hands, Kaito yelling.

_But I should tell you that I think of you each night_  
_I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight_  

"Why would you write that?!" Kaito yelled, staring at the screen. "I'm just trying to tell the truth!" Kokichi giggled, Kaito snatching the laptop from him, the astronauts face fighting down a fierce blush. "This needs to be perfect these emails have to prove that we were actually friends! J-Just I'll do it!" he said, sitting back down, Kokichi circling him.

_I've gotta tell you, life without you has been hard-_  

"Hard?" Kokichi said, Kaito groaning, hitting backspace on the keyboard. He regretted killing this little shit already.

_Has been bad-_

"Bad?" Kokichi giggled, Kaito trying not to punch the ghost-boy. His fist would phase through him like a bad 3D game. Sighing, he hit backspace yet again.

_Has been rough-_

Kokichi cackled, flying around him. "Kinky!" Kaito rolled his eyes, seeing as it was alright in his terms. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he thought of the next line of the email message.

_And I miss talking about life and other stuff-_

 

"Wow Kaito! Verry specific!" Kokichi sneered, before giggling. "Shut up, Kokichi!" Kaito yelled again, before coughing up more blood. Wiping it away and continuing to write the email.

_I like my parents-_  

Kokichi sighed. "Who says that? I sure as hell wouldn't." Kaito groaned. "You write it then!" he said, handing the ghost the laptop. Kokichi smiled, sitting down and beginning to type.

_I love my parents but each day's another fight_  
If I stop smoking drugs  
Then everything might be alright!

"Smoking drugs?" Kaito said, his turn to chuckle. Kokichi was gonna retort, before Kaito told him to just fix it.

_If I stop smoking crack-_

"C-Crack?!" Kaito said. There's no way he's telling the truth, but.. "Relax, Kaito, I'd never ever do drugs! Or maybe I'm lying, who knows." Kokichi said, giggling continuing to type.

_If I stop smoking pot_  
Then everything might be alright  
I'll take your advice  
I'll try to be more nice  
I'll turn it around, w _ait and see!_

"Uhuh, suure, Kokichi." Kaito said, rolling his eyes. Kokichi giggled. "I mean, I'm being nice by writing this for you, Kaito!" he shot back. Kaito opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't say anything. "Damn you.."

_'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention_  
It’s easy to change if you give it your attention  
All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be  
Sincerely, Me!

"Are we done yet?" Kokichi said, handing Kaito the laptop. He scoffed, going on the second laptop. "Well I can't just give them one email I want to show that I was, like, a good friend, you know?" he said, beginning to type his end of the email. "Oh my god.." Kokichi groaned.

_Dear Kokichi Ouma, Yes, I also miss our talks  
Stop doing drugs Just try to take deep breaths and go on walks-_

"No, walks and breathing don't cure addictions, Kaito." Kokichi laughed. Kaito swung at Kokichi, his fist phasing through the ghost-boy. Kaito sighed, Kokichi giggling.

_I'm sending pictures of the most amazing trees-_ "No!"  
_You'll be obsessed with all my forest expertise-_ "Absolutely not!"

"Can you _please_ stop cutting in, Kokichi? You're interrupting my train of thought." Kaito groaned. Kokichi whined, pouting. "But your writing style is just so generic, Kaito~!" Kaito sighed, going back to the email

_Dude, I'm proud of you_  
_Just keep pushing through_  
_You're turning around, I can see!_  
_Just wait and see!_  

"I sure did." Kokichi giggled. "Now I'm squished and a ghost haunting you~!" he said, flying around. Kaito rolled his eyes, continuing to type. 

_'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention_  
_It’s easy to change if you give it your attention_  
_All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be_  
_Sincerely, Me._

~~_My sister's hot._~~

~~~~"What the hell, Kokichi?!" Kaito shouted. "Neeheehee, my bad." Kokichi giggled, flying out of his range of punching, despite Kaito knowing he couldn't actually punch Kokichi. "Just- here, you type now." Kaito said, sighing, passing him the laptop. Kokichi cracked his knuckles, typing a quick response, before passing it back and forth between the two.

_Dear Kaito Momota,  
Thanks for every note you send!_

_Dear Connor Murphy,  
I'm just glad to be your friend!_

_Our friendship goes beyond your average kind of bond,_

_But not because we're gay.  
__No, not because we're gay!_  

_We're close, but not that way!  
The only man that I love is my dad!_

_Well anyway!  
_ _You're getting better every day!_

_I'm getting better every day!  
_ _We're getting better every day!_

_Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention,_  
_It’s easy to change if you give it your attention,_  
_All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be,_  
_Sincerely,  
__Miss you dearly_  ,

Kaito sighed, laying back. The emails were done. Kokichi giggled, floating and reading the series of emails. "These are good, considering it was by an idiot like you." he said, nodding his head. Kaito frowned, looking at the ghost. "You helped too, you gremlin! Ghost Gremlin!" Kokichi giggled, before fading out, leaving the astronaut alone.

_Sincerely, Me!_


End file.
